Finding Heaven
by LChandler2009
Summary: Jacob Blacks life had all but stoped when Bella Swan left with the cullens 16 years ago. Now they have returned with a new member. Will Jacob ever get his happy ending? Jacob/OC


'Why do we have to go onto their turf?' Seth wined in our linked mind. I growled silently. None of us were happy that the Cullen's were back, but we had to go and reestablish the treaty.

I was probably the most reluctant to go. It would mean that I would have to face the harsh reality that the woman I loved, Bella, was one of them. A cold one. A vampire.

'Let it go, Jake.' My alpha commanded as we neared the house. The distinct smell of 8 vampires was there, but surprisingly there was a gentile refreshing smell there as well. Human. Why did they have a human among them? 'We'll find out soon' Sam thought. He wasn't happy about this.

When we finally stood before them I couldn't help but growl. She was there. He skin was deathly white and unmarred by the blush that had once held an almost permanent residence there. Her once brown eyes, eyes that could easily drown a man, were now a light topaz color. This was not the woman I had been in love with. Her eyes were locked on me both pleading and apologizing. I swiftly looked away.

"Welcome to our home.'' The older blond, Carlisle if I remember correctly, greeted. "We welcome this meeting with peace. We do have a request that you shift back into your human forms. We have a human among us and your size may frighten her." We all looked to Sam. He contemplated for a moment before nodding.

It only took us a few seconds to retreat behind the trees and phase. They were still in the same position as when we left. It was harder now to ignore Bella's stare.

"We have done what you asked. Now we want to see this human." Sam said coldly. Edward and Bella's eyes went wide.

"I don't think—"Edward began but was cut off by Sam.

"No, we need to see the human. You have already broken the treaty with Bella; we will not tolerate it again. Either we see the human, now, or there will be war." Hi words were final. Edwards's eyes went cold and he nodded. Quickly he stepped into the house. Moments later the door reopened and a girl stepped out.

By breath caught and my world shifted. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He skin was a creamy tan with light freckles dotting her skin. Her hair was a lush blond with natural brown highlights, but it was her eyes that got my attention. They were violet blue. In that one instance I knew that I had imprinted and all I could do was stare.

"You have got to be KIDDING me!" Edward growled, bringing me out of my mind.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked looking at him with curiosity.

"That DOG just imprinted on Anna" he was positively seething while I rejoice at learning her name.

"What? Jacob Black how could you?!" Bella asked almost as angry as Edward.

"I didn't mean to! She's just so…..perfect."I said helplessly. She blushed the most delicate shade of red and looked to Edward.

"What's imprinting?'' Her voice was soft and almost bell like, but more natural.

Edward looked at her with anguish in his eyes. Finally he sighed. "Jacob, why don't you take her for a walk and explain to her, while we go through the treaty."

I looked at him in shock. Was he rely going to let me, his old rival for his wife's affection, just waltz in and talk to this girl that he was clearly close to? He sighed at hearing my thoughts. "As much as I dislike the idea I know you would never hurt her. She means too much to you even after only just meeting her. So go and we'll take care of everything else." I looked to my alpha for permission. He gave me an encouraging smile. And that was all I needed.

Slowly, afraid she would reject me, I walked closer to her. Her eyes watched me with wariness, awe, and trust. I reached out my hand for her to take it. She was hesitant at first but she slowly reached out her small hand and placed it in mine. The feeling was so right. Her cool skin contradicting greatly to my hot skin was amazing and I was shocked when she didn't flinch away from my heat.

"Come with me." I said softly and I lead her to the forest surrounding the house. I knew the perfect place to take her. It was a lush green meadow with a waterfall in the far end. Large rocks were scattered here and there.

As we entered I heard her breath catch. The sun was out causing the water to sparkle. "It's beautiful." She whispered. All I could do was nod. We took a seat along the water's edge. "Mother and father have a meadow similar to this that they go to all the time." She said as she still held my hand. "What's imprinting?" I smiled. She was a very curious person.

"Well first off, I'm a werewolf, and being one comes with a variety of perks. The strength and the heat are the main ones but there is something so much more completing. It's called imprinting. Basically when we see our soul mates our whole world changes. Everything revolves around her. You see her and you feel like you were blind and you are now seeing the sun for the first time. Anna, I imprinted on you. I will be whatever you want. If you need a friend, brother, or a boyfriend I will be that. I will always be with you and will always protect you." I spilled out everything. Now she had two options. She could accept me or reject me.

He face was surprisingly calm. "So in other words you love me." Her voice was soft. I nodded. "Well, now I don't feel so weird for falling for someone I only just met." She had just said that he was falling for me! My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest. I pulled her up from her sitting position and spun her around making her laugh.

We stayed in the meadow for the rest of the day. We talked and laughed together, getting to know each other. I was amazed by her. She could play several instruments including piano, violin, cello, and guitar. She had perfect attendance and perfect grades. She deserved so much more than me and what I had to offer to her. When I voiced my opinion she shook her head.

"You know, Jake, you don't see yourself very clearly. You're the nicest, sweetest, most honest person I have ever met. And that includes mythical creatures as well." And without warning she leaned in and kissed me. "Now, we should get back to the house before they rip each other apart."

We walked back hand in hand. I would have rather stayed in the meadow, but if she wanted to go back, I would go back. I was slightly surprised when we walked into their living room to see the pack and the Cullen's sitting together. Acting civil.

"Yes, it is slightly shocking." Edward replied to my unspoken shock. He face held slight annoyance as he looked between Anna and me. "So I take it you explained everything?" Anna nodded her head.

"Yes, dad, we talked about it." I smirked. She was avoiding his question to annoy him. Then it hit me. Dad? Why had she called Edward dad?

Edward smirked. "Oh didn't you know, Jacob? Bella and I are her parents. Welcome to the family son."

Ok this was an idea that I just came up with. Let me know if anyone in interested in me continuing it. So please review. Thank You.


End file.
